


Don't Care

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 18:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15055163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: you’re not convinced that Pietro really loves you





	Don't Care

You always enjoyed windy days. You loved the feel of the air on your fast as you jogged around the pond that sat in the middle of a park in your neighborhood. You enjoyed it even more when your boyfriend Pietro didn’t show off his speedy skills to impress other girls. You weren’t jealous, no. It just seemed unnecessary that he felt the need to entertain other girls sometimes.

“What’s wrong?” Pietro’s arms suddenly wrapped around you as you had slowed down to a walk along the path.

“Just lost in my thoughts.” you shrugged, avoiding his eye.

“What’s wrong, Y/N?” he pressed on, walking backwards as you walked forward.

“Why do you always have to show off in front of other girls?” you finally voiced out“I don’t see the point of it.”

He shrugged. “They make bets, and I usually win money from it.”

“What kind of bets?”

“They can beat me in a race.” he shrugged. “Needless to say, I win and they get mad and storm away.” He stopped and you walked into him. He wrapped his arms around you. “You’re the only girl for me, Y/N. I love you and only you.”

“Whatever.” you grumbled,even as he pressed a kiss to your cheek.


End file.
